The present invention relates to transparent films applied to touch sensitive screens for impact and/or scratch protection.
Electronic devices such as the IPHONE (i.e., smartphone) have a touch sensitive screen by which the user may operate the electronic device. The touch sensitive screen displays electronic buttons and search boxes that the user can select by touch. These touch sensitive screens are very large and subject to cracking and scratching during normal use by the user as well as when the electronic device is dropped. The resulting damage may be costly to repair and may require replacement of the entire electronic device or phone. Accordingly, there is a need for a low cost device that will cushion and absorb an impact that could break or scratch the glass face of the electronic device and yet not interfere with the functionality and sensitivity of the touch screen or the quality of the image displayed on the screen.
Prior art films do exist that are adhered to the touch sensitive screen. Unfortunately, these protective films leave unsightly air bubbles between the transparent protective film and the transparent glass of the electronic device. Moreover, these films provide no impact absorption protection to the glass face.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need in the art for an improved protective film for touch sensitive screens.